Climb Every Mountain/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the episode "Climb Every Mountain" from Season 1. Transcript (Opening shot: the gang practices rock climbing and taking turns doing it. Sweat was slowly dripping down Doki's forehead the closer he got to the top. With one final push, he pulled himself up to the top of the climbing wall. He looked down to see that Gabi wasn't far behind, and Oto was about halfway there. He let the chill but refreshing wind blow against his fur, cooling him off just a little. He looked upon his new surroundings, seeing nearby houses from afar, being satisfied with his accomplishment.) Doki: '(''with triumph) I'm on top of the world!!! (Doki turns around and notices that Gabi also made it to the top.) 'Gabi: '''Since when is ''this the top of the world? 'Anabella: '(to Doki) Great wall climb, Doki! (Anabella placed her camera in front of her face, and Doki knew she was going to take a picture. He posed for the picture as the flash of the camera went off. He then returned to relaxing; Doki and Gabi looked down at Oto. If anything, he was the heaviest, so he must be having the most trouble. Oto slowly put his right foot in a peg, then tried to place his left foot in another, but he slipped and almost fell. Oto was able to use his arms to hold himself, and he tried again with his left foot. The second time was more successful. He turned to his right to see Mundi flying at the same level as him, giving him encouragement.) 'Mundi: '(encouraging) Keep climbing, Oto! You can do it!! 'Oto: '(sweating) You know what, Mundi? It's a lot easier going up in a plane. (Oto returned back to climbing up the climbing wall. With one final effort, he pushed his body to the top, sitting down on the top platform as he did, and giving out a sigh of relief. He wiped the heavy sweat from his brow. Then, we see Fico playing with his yo-yo at the time, and only looking up to see that Doki, Gabi, and Oto were already finished with the climb. Fico fibbed a little to make it seem like he was paying attention.) 'Fico: '''You guys are natural-born climbers. ''(Anabella gives a thumbs up to the three. Then, an idea perked in Doki's head, when Fico said that. Doki doesn't remember ever having trouble with any climb he's faced. No matter how hard it was, he'd never really reached his full potential. A big smirk went across his face.) 'Doki: '''Fico's right. We could climb anything -- the tallest building, the steepest cliff, the highest mountain in the world! '''Gabi: '''Ha ha ha! Mount Everest?! Maybe someday, but today, we're not ready! '''Doki: '(bravely) Sure we are! If we can handle your climbing wall, how much harder would it be to climb Mount Everest? (Doki wasn't paying attention to the pegs and misplaced his foot, making him slip and fall. Luckily, his bungee cord stopped him from hitting the ground. He dangled there helplessly for a moment as Gabi took the moment to respond.) 'Doki: '''WHOOOOOOAAAA!!! '''Gabi: '(seriously) Much harder. It takes a ton of training and preparation. (Gabi continues down the wall as Doki readjusts himself to continue scaling down the wall. Oto and Mundi caught up to them, as Oto propelled himself down. Oto and Mundi warn Doki about the weather.) 'Oto: '''Gabi's right. The weather can get pretty wild and crazy up there! '''Mundi: '(following Oto) And if we get into trouble, help is pretty far away! 'Doki: '''We won't need help. Come on, Team! We can do this! '''Fico: '(exuberantly) I'm in! If I can bring my yo-yo! 'Anabella: '(with glee) Me too! I've always wanted to take a pretty picture of a mountain! (Gabi was thinking that this was a bad idea. But Gabi remembers all of the times she's tried to convince Doki to back down on something she didn't think was safe. It's never worked out for her, since she knows that Doki will never back down once he's made a decision. Maybe showing him will teach him the lesson. Gabi rolls her eyes, and decides to go along with everyone else.) '''Gabi: Well, if Doki wants to know how hard it is to climb the world's highest mountain, let's go show him! Doki: '(''happily) YAHOO!!! It's expedition time! '''The others: (they cheer) Hooray!!! / Oh, yeah! / Woo-hoo!! (The team is ready to go! They pack their bags and sing a song, getting ready.) "The Expedition Song" begins Team Doki: Let's go! Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! (Let's go!) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, Something we need to know-oh-oh! Mundi: (spoken) Mount Everest, here we come! Team Doki: Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! There's something we need to know! It's expedition time! Doki: (spoken) Let's go! Song ends Scene dissolve to the route to Mount Everest (As the plane is flying, the team get comfortable.) Gabi: 'I sure hope I brought everything we need. '''Doki: '(noticing the countless gear) I think you've got it covered. (Oto notices something in the distance, and squints his eyes in order to get a better view. His eyes shoot open when he notices the view of the white mountains.) 'Oto: '(amazed) Woooooowwww! Look at that!! (That place we see is Mount Everest.) 'Mundi: '''Welcome to the Himalayan Mountain range, home of Mount Everest! (''looks around, and then continues to look more frantically once she realizes something) Oto, where do we land? (Mundi notices Oto's surprised expression. When he goes to talk, Mundi notices Oto becomes panicked.) 'Oto: '''I thought ''YOU knew! HANG ON!! (Oto flies out of the way of a mountain, and tries to find a safe place to land. They land on a piece of land safely.) 'Team Doki: '(screams) AAAAAAAAAGH!!! (Suddenly, the plane starts tipping as Oto realizes that he landed on the side of a mountain.) 'Gabi: '(from o.s.) That wasn't so bad. (The plane slides down into a snow bank, and when Anabella opens the door to the plane, some of their supplies burst out land the team fall out of the plane.) 'Anabella: '(rubbing her cold back) Ugh! Ugh! (Doki quickly gets back up, rubs off the snow from his medallion and says...) 'Doki: '''Another perfect landing! ''(Anabella is the first one to get herself out of the snow and look at her surroundings.) 'Anabella: '(amazed) Ah! Wooooooow!!! 'Doki: '(to Anabella) Those don't look so hard to climb. (Doki turns to Gabi with an 'I told you so' face. Gabi gets herself out of the snow and corrects Doki.) 'Gabi: '(sternly) Uh... Those are just the foothills. Turn around. (Doki turns 180 degrees and notices that he's looking at the base of a mountain. He starts to look up to the top.) 'Doki: '''Whoooooooaaa!!! (''It's so big, that Doki has to lean back so far he falls on his back. His eyes shimmer with confidence as he lies in the snow on his back.) (Anabella struggles to get the right angle to put the whole mountain into frame on her camera. She decides it's not really possible.) 'Anabella: '''The mountain's too big for a photo. (''shoots the photo of the mountain) Good thing I brought my paints! (Once Doki is finally finished mesmerizing at Everest, he gets back up and moves back to Gabi, who pulled out a detailed map of Mount Everest. She has red crayon markings all over her map, which she is prepared to explain.) 'Gabi: '''Okay, I've made a detailed plan for the climb. We'll set up base camp here, then smaller camps here, here, and here as we go up the mountain. ''(She closes her map.) '''Gabi: We DON'T want any surprises. Oto: (with humor; following Gabi) Yeah! Like bumpin' into the Yeti. Ha ha ha! Doki: The what-i? Mundi: Yeti! I have read about him. He's a scary monster who's supposed to live... (dramatically) UP THERE! Anabella: (with worry) Then I'm staying down here. (Gabi carefully pats Anabella's back.) Gabi: '''Relax, Anabella. It's only a story. Besides, it's going to be weeks before we start climbing. We have to get used to the thin air up here, first. '''Fico: (tilts his head in confusion) Thin air? Gabi: '(''explains the term "Altitude Sickness" to Fico) The higher up you go, the harder it is to breathe. If you you're not used to it, you could feel tired or dizzy, and even act crazy! It's called Altitude Sickness. (As Doki was preparing himself by getting his safety equipment on, he quickly checked himself. He definitely isn't sick!) '''Doki: '''Well, I don't feel sick -- I'm ready to start climbing! Come on! '''Fico: (following Doki, with no hesitation as they both get ready to climb) Right behind you, Doki! (When Gabi turns their direction again, she notices that they went by themselves.) Gabi: '(''irritated sigh) Looks like we're doing a practice climb. (turns to Oto, Anabella, and Mundi and tries to get their attention) Can you guys set up Base Camp? 'Oto: '''No problem, Gabi! I'm will start the Weather Station. '''Anabella: '''And I'll stay and help, and then, I'm going to paint! The mountains are ''SOOOOOO pretty in the sunshine! (she and Oto realized that they were suddenly being surrounded by a thick fog) Ooooooooh! They're PRETTY -- in the fog, too. (Doki and Fico continue their travel up the mountain, and Gabi runs to catch up to them.) 'Gabi: '(to the two silly boys) Wait up, guys!! You don't know what you're doing!!! '''Doki: (to Gabi) Sure, we do! We're climbing THE HIGHEST MOUNTAIN in the world!! (Fico opens his palm to give Doki a high-five. Doki doesn't want to leave him hanging, so he gives Fico the high-five as they both smirk. Then we hear an elderly voice from Zangbu saying...) Zangbu: 'It's the most mysterious one, too. (''Gabi smiles and greets the elder.) '''Gabi: Hello. Who are you? Zangbu: 'My name is Zangbu. '''Doki: '''Pleased to meet you, Zangbu. We're Team Doki. Do you know the best way up Mount Everest? ''(Zangbu doesn't say yes, and he doesn't say no.) 'Zangbu: '''There are many paths to the top of the Chomolungma. ''(Fico couldn't understand what he said. He took a moment to think about the word, but afterwards he still has no idea what Zangbu meant.) 'Fico: '(not understanding) Chuma-''who-what???!!!'' 'Zangbu: '(to the three) Chomolungma is what we call the Great Mountain here in Tibet. It's also called Chomolungma in China, and the Great Mountain is called Sagarmatha in Nepal. Choose your path wisely! '''Doki: '''Thanks, Zangbu! Hey, why don't you come along? ''Scene change to the Base Camp'' (Meanwhile, Anabella stumbles through the thick fog that still spreads across their base camp.) '''Anabella: Whoa! This fog is so thick I can't see my nose in front of my face! (She feels around for anything and finds a long, slightly curved nose.) Oto: Uh, that's my nose. (Oto stands back up again and turns to Mundi.) Mundi: You were right about mountain weather, Oto. It DOES change fast! (As if to prove Mundi's point, strong wind immediately started picking up once Mundi was done speaking. She sat on the weather machine, which started moving and responding to the wind. Mundi was being vibrated from the movement.) Mundi: (squeals with some delight) Scene change to the mountain climbing process (Doki noticed the strong wind as well, as he tried his hardest to push against it.) Doki: (with pressure) Wow, where did this wind come from? (Suddenly his view is covered by a red cloth flying his way. Doki screams.) (Zangbu helps take the cloth off of Doki's face.) Zangbu: Do not fear, my young friend. That is a prayer flag. They convey blessings and protection to all who travel here. (He hasn't needed protection since the start of this adventure. Why would he need it, now?) Doki: (laughs) We don't need protection. (Doki pressed onward, but noticed that his feet were slipping. He looked down to notice a thick layer of ice he was stepping on, and screams. He was able to keep himself from falling over and keeping his balance, and makes a confident "Ha" sound. The wind picked up again, making him slide backwards. Gabi caught him as he was sliding backwards.) Gabi: But we do need these spiky grip-ons to climb on ice. (Gabi hands Doki a pair of spiky boots.) Doki: Thanks, Gabi. (Doki took the boots and put them on.) (Gabi attaches a rope to herself, then to Doki. Instead of Doki waiting for Gabi to tie on Fico, he impatiently moves onward.) Gabi: We also need to tie off. This mountain is covered with deep hidden cracks called crevices. (Doki marched with his head turned to Gabi.) Doki: (bravely, not looking at the surface) OK, but I don't see any crev-- (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!! (Suddenly, Doki felt the ground fall beneath him, and gravity started pulling him down. When he looked forward again, he realized that he walked right in a crevice. Luckily for Doki, he was already tied off, so he dangled helplessly just like he did on Gabi's climbing wall. Except this time, the crevice is too deep for him to get himself back up again. Gabi and Fico pull on the rope to keep him from falling any further.) Doki: Found one! (His voice echoed in the crevice. Gabi looked down into the crevice and saw Doki's worried face.) Gabi: Hang on! We'll pull you up! Gabi and Fico: (grunts of effort) Zangbu: Not to struggle. The answer is IN YOUR HANDS. (Fico ties the yo-yo to the climbing rope.) Fico: I've got an idea!! (runs to Doki) DOKI!!! Don't worry -- we're going to pretend you're a yo-yo! (Gabi and Fico pulled with all of their might, and slowly brought up Doki back to surface. Gabi and Fico are happy that Doki doesn't weigh as much as Oto does, or it would have been much more difficult for them to pull him up. Doki extends his hands when he gets close to the ledge, which Gabi grabs to pull him to her.) Doki: (dreadingly) Whoa. Thanks, guys. (Doki's heart was beating fast, and he decided to sit down for now to calm himself down. He noticed something to his left and saw a long and thin yellow container. He looked ahead and saw dozens of the same canisters left behind.) Doki: WHAT'S that?! (gasp) Zangbu: Not all climbers respect the mountain. Some liter the Chomolungma with things they no longer wish to carry. Doki: That's terrible! Who need all that junk to climb a mountain anyways? Gabi: That 'junk' is oxygen tanks! Need them to help you breathe up here! (Doki checked himself again. He feels perfectly fine, from his head to his toe. In fact, Doki checked his BPM and noticed that it returned to normal.) Doki: I don't need one, I feel great! Come on, let's go! (Gabi and Fico follow Doki, but Zangbu remains still. Doki turns around when he noticed that the elder was no longer following them. Zangbu decides to talk to Doki.) Zangbu: This is as far as I can go. Good luck on your journey and remember, choose your path wisely. (Zangbu gives a respectful bow to Doki. In honor, Doki returns a bow to him before moving onward.) Scene dissolve to Base Camp (Back at Base Camp, the wind and fog has finally calmed down. Anabella was painting the mountain, Mundi was sitting in the sun, enjoying the rays and Oto was grilling.) Mundi: (sighs contentedly) This is more like it. (Oto just finished up cooking a sausage, and decided that Mundi should have the first one. She looked hungry.) Oto: Who wants their sausage in a bun? (Mundi's eyes lit up at the sight and smell of food.) (Suddenly, another gust of cold wind came, and froze the sausage Oto cooked.) Oto: Aww... (Anabella's palette was also affected by the burst of cold wind.) Anabella: I need to change the colors again!! Everything is back to WHITE!!! Oto: Good thing we packed our warm coats. (Oto rushes over to one of the tents and opens it up. He notices that there's quite a bunch of coats in the tent. He decides to count them. When he counts six when he was expecting three, Oto got a little worried.) Oto: Uh-oh! The guys ran off without their warm coats! Mundi: (shivering) Brrrr... don't worry, Gabi knows what she's doing. Return to the mountain-climbing scene Gabi: (to Doki and Fico, strictly and loudly) What am I doing??? Doki: Climbing a wall, just like back home! (Fico was quickly moving around, almost like he's in the middle of a sugar rush. Fico can't stop moving, and jumps up and down. Fico listened only to what Doki said at the end of his sentence. He thought it was funny the way Doki said it, so he thought it would be double funny to copy him.) Fico: (quasi Eric Cartman; sing-song) Climby climby climb... Wally wally wally wall! (Gabi shakes her head in disapproval.) Gabi: I don't like this. (Gabi, Doki, and Fico end up getting closer to the top as they take a moment to rest.) Okay, we made it to here on the map. That's a lot for 1 day. (Gabi turned to Fico. Fico's eyelids were getting heavy. He randomly started flapping his arms like a bird, but suddenly stopped and grinned after he let out a fart. Doki smelled it and closed his nose.) Doki: Whoa, Fico, why'd you crack one out? (It's not like Fico to ignore his manners.) Gabi: (advising) Let's head back to the camp. Doki: Why stop now? I mean, we made it this far. What could possibly go wrong? (As if to punish Doki by saying that, the wind picked up once more, stronger than ever. All three of them were pushed backwards by the gust.) Gabi: Oh, you just had to ask! (to Doki) Yo, Doki, you tied on? Doki: (checking ropes) Tied on. Yo, Fico! (They both turned to see that Fico was wobbling back and forth, trying to keep himself from falling down. It was clear to Doki and Gabi that Fico was suffering from fatigue currently, and he suddenly started making sounds.) Fico: (singing and mimicking yodels and police siren) Yo-de-lay-ee-ooh-ee-ooh-aaaaaahhh! (Now they both noticed that something was wrong with Fico.) Gabi: (worried) Doki? Fico's acting really weird, even for him. I think he's got Altitude Sickness! Doki: Oh no. Will he be OK? Gabi: If we can get him back to Base Camp. Pass me the map! (Doki leaned in closer to hand her the map, but the wind blew it out of Doki's hands, and the map blew along with the wind, leaving without a trace. Doki and Gabi scream.) (Fico continued to make strange sounds when he suddenly became tired and fell on his face into the snow. Gabi ran over to Fico for help, and he checked to see if he's still awake. He didn't have the energy to move, but his eyes were still partially open, and it seems like he learned his lesson.) Doki: This is all my fault. You were right, Gabi, we weren't ready to climb Mount Everest. I'm sorry. (Gabi sighs of relief, and a smile came across her face again.) Gabi: It's OK, Doki, At least you figured it out. Come on, I think I can find the way back. (Fico got back up on his feet, when Gabi noticed something big in the distance.) Gabi: Hey, is that Zangbu? Doki: That's too big to be Zangbu. (Fico was started to get afraid.) Doki: I think that's the yeti that Oto told us about!!! He's real!!! (Doki exclaims. This immediately frightens Fico, and Fico quickly got back up, running in a random direction down the hill.) Fico: (screams) AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!! YEEEETIIII!!! Gabi: (to Fico) Fico, WAIT!!! There's no such thing as-- WHOA! (Gabi tried to calm down Fico, but she and Gabi were pulled down with Fico, since they were all still tied together by rope. Fico runs to a cliff and stops. They all turn around and see that the figure was getting closer.) Fico and Doki: IT'S COMING AFTER US!!! (Fico and Doki exclaim at the same time. When the figure gets closer, they realized that it was Oto in a winter jacket, not a yeti, along with Mundi and Anabella.) Mundi: (trying to calm the boys) Hi, guys! You forgot your coats. Doki: We thought you were a yeti. How did you get up here? Oto: We followed the yodeling. And Mundi found an easier trail. (Oto gestures to the smoother, less steep path that Anabella, Oto, and Mundi took. Doki, Gabi, and Fico kind of feel silly after all of that. The three of them share a laugh.) Gabi: (chuckles) Zangbu did say to choose our path wisely. Doki: We didn't make it far up Mount Everest, but the view is pretty spectacular, even from here. (Doki looks out upon the snowy wonderland of mountains.) Anabella: Sure is. (Anabella takes a picture of the view, as the flash goes off on her camera again.) Doki: Come on guys, let's go home. (Doki and the rest of his team head back to base camp, clean up after themselves, and fly back to the clubhouse.) Return to the clubhouse (Anabella, back at the Clubhouse, places her own specially made expedition sticker that she made herself and her teammates. Doki was on the Team Tab, typing a message to the Worldwide Expedition Club, and the rest of his crew gathered around him. Anabella was excitedly looking at the photo she took, with happy but overdriven glee, and Oto says...) Oto: (excitedly) Tell the other teams about the wild and crazy weather in the Himalayas! Fico: (following Oto) And that I can yodel! (yodels) Yo-del-ay-ee-ooooooh! Doki: I will. I'll also tell them that it's great to take on a big challenge, but only if you're prepared. So, who's up for some wall climbing? I want to be ready for next time! The others: (shocked) NEXT TIME???!!! Doki: I'm just kidding. Race you to the top! (It's time for the team to sing a celebratory song!) "Yay, Team Doki!" begins Team Doki: Yay, Team Doki! We found the answer! Our expedition was so fun! See you on the next one! YAY!!! Doki: (spoken) Way to go, everyone! Song ends THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts